I Need You
by GF-221b
Summary: House needs Wilson. But Wilson is caught up with a patient. Will Wilson ever learn? House/Wilson/OC. Now a two-shot. COMPLETE.
1. I Need You

A/N: My attempt at a coherent Hilson fic. Sorry if its crap, it's my first time writing this pairing. This is for Raven Mirta, by the way.

~*~

House heard voices down the hallway. One of them was definitely female; the other was Wilson's.

_Good for him_, House thought, until the picture of Wilson with any woman entered House's drugged-out brain. He leapt out of his chair and ran to the glass door to see who the woman was. She was a recent patient; a diabetic who had took too much insulin two days before and had put herself in a coma. She had awoken four hours later, only to find herself being pumped with ungodly amounts of sucrose (sugar water). Wilson had been there as the hysterics of a coma had ensued a couple of minutes later.

The thirty-two-year-old lady was now in the faded blue jeans and red and white striped boys' tee she had been wearing when the ambulance had dropped her into an IC bed two days before. Wilson was beside her, a worried expression on his face.

_Well, isn't that cute, _House thought. It wasn't.

She was showing Wilson the tattooed words on her wrist: _Pippin Amaranth; Diabetic_ had been engraved in her skin as a rebellion from the home she grew up in, as well as the fact that she was sick of ID bracelets and wallet cards. Better to just rebel against your parents and potentially help save your own life at the same time.

"Hello, House," Wilson said, studying the M.D's squashed face against the glass of his own office.

"Hello, Dr. House," Pippin said brightly.

"I'm sorry… did you miss us so much that your O.D'd on insulin for the third time this month just to see us?" House retorted sharply.

Wilson's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Now, House… she's getting the pump next week, thanks to this…"

"And I didn't O.D on insulin just to see _you_, Dr. House. I also O.D'd mostly to see Dr. Wilson here," Pippin replied.

House's stomach lurched. Or was that his heart? He couldn't actually tell anymore. Anything involving Wilson was a heart-and/or-stomach matter.

"How nice of you," House replied bitterly.

"I'm taking her home because she left her car at work," Wilson told him.

Another stomach/heart lurch.

"And then tomorrow I'm taking her to work. Can you get a ride with Chase or something?" Wilson asked.

"Are you taking her to dinner and movie, as well?" House asked.

"That's also an idea…" Wilson said, seriously thinking about it.

"In that case, I'll just find a nice empty room and sleep in there… have a lovely time with Ms. Diabetic," House replied, and slunk back into his office.

Wilson put his arm around the young girl and left the vicinity.

House sat in his chair. Wilson didn't care about him right now. All he cared about was Pippin and work. And sometimes those two just happened to collide at the most inopportune times. If Wilson was here, he would have told him to do something about his feelings, but Wilson was entertaining Pippin, and these weren't just any old feelings. They were feelings for Wilson.

And he had been so close to telling him, if Pippin hadn't shown up for the third time that month.

~*~

"Hey," Wilson said, poking his head in House's office.

"Is Pippin coming back any time soon," House asked, lifting his head from the desk.

"We had a lovely time, thank you. I think she's the one, too," Wilson said, ignoring him just slightly. He came in the office and sat in front of House.

"The One? As in, you're thinking of marrying her?" House asked.

"Maybe. Why do you seem so hostile about it? Are you jealous of me, or something?" Wilson asked.

_Or something, _House thought.


	2. I Love You

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this one, but I just figured out that this part was missing. So, without further ado: the second part of a incoherent Hilson fic.

~*~

"I'm going to her house tonight, to check on her," Wilson said when House didn't answer. He got up and left the office.

~*~

Wilson had met Pippin when she had come in for a check-up after her move up from Florida. She was fine, until she was dangerously low and fell in the lobby. Wilson just happened to be there at the time, and had picked her up and gotten her in the ICU. House had been there with him, and that's when House realized that he might have been feeling more than friendship for the younger man. It was then that Wilson realized he might have feelings for the young diabetic.

She was all Wilson talked about after that. She was in three times a month because she hated poking herself every time she wanted to eat, so she took too much each time, thinking she would eat more than she actually did. House learned everything he didn't want to know: She was a graduate of University of South Florida, grew up in Miami, and had gotten a degree in English. She was dirt poor right now, but her parents were rich, and sent her money every time she asked. House hated her more and more each day.

But mostly, he knew, he was jealous of her. She had Wilson, and he didn't.

House lounged back in his chair, his cheeks flushed as he thought. His phone rang.

"Dr. House, yes, I am awesome…" he said.

"Dr. House? Have you seen Wilson?" Pippin whined into the phone.

"No… why are you calling me?" House asked.

"He stormed out of my apartment last night, and I was afraid to call. He said something like he couldn't see me romantically because he loved someone else more…" Pippin replied, trailing off.

"Was this before or after you had sex?" House asked.

"He never touched me!" Pippin almost whined. House could feel her writhing on the other end.

"Okay, okay," House said, right as Wilson walked in. House pointed to the phone and mouthed something incoherent, but Wilson sat down in a chair and began tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"I gotta go… important patient…" House said to Pippin and slammed the phone down before Pippin could reply.

There was an irritatingly long silence as House and Wilson stared each other down.

_Tell him._ House thought.

More silence.

"I love you," Wilson said right as House blurted it out.

More silence, this time, blush crept onto their faces. Wilson then jumped up and kissed House on the lips over the desk. House was tempted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself, and allowed Wilson's weight to push him into his seat. It was soothing, to say the least.

Once Wilson pulled away, not completely, as they were still on top of each other in the chair, House smiled, "So you left Pippin for me?"

"I realized that someone so creative couldn't be the One for me. I need someone who's brilliant, and who so obviously needs me," Wilson replied.

"Oh, not fair, Wilson," House replied, his grin so apparent now, it was frightening.

Wilson smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
